culfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosabella Cullens
Rosabella Anthony (born '''Rosabella Emme Cullens '''on May 26th in Forks, Washington) is a vampire/human hybrid and member of the Cullens coven. She was born as a quadruplet to Emmett and Rosaile Cullens. She is the wife of Edward Anthony and the mother of Eli, Arabella, Elizabeth, Ariana, Callen, Seth, and Luna. She is the quadruplet sister of Carter, Jace, and Taylor as well as the older sister of Aurora, Gisele, Athena, Alena, Grayson, Seraphina, Victoria, and Emmalee. Rosabella is the adoptive niece of Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella Cullens and Jacob and Ariel Black. She is the granddaughter of Dr. Carlisle Cullens and Rosa is a cousin of Aria, Aiden, Sage, Renesmee, Kyler, and Theo Cullens and Anna, Caleb, Rylee, and Kennedy Black. Her faceclaim is Taylor Swift. Biography Early Life Rosabella is part of a set of quadruplets who were the first born children of Emmett and Rosaile Cullens. They were the first children to be born to a vampire couple thanks to some help from their grandfather, Dr. Carlisle Cullens. There was a lot of concern over the babies and how they would grow and develop. After Rosaile gave birth to four healthy babies, Carlisle kept a very close eye on them. He kept track of their developments and was amazed to see how quickly they aged and how intelligent they were. Emmett came up with her name because he wanted to honor Rosaile. Her first name means "beautiful rose." Rosaile came up with her middle name as a way to honor both Emmett and Esme. Rosa is extremely close to her siblings. She enjoyed playing dolls as a little girl and often coerced her brothers into playing dolls with her. After graduating from high school, Rosabella and her two younger sisters, Aurora and Gisele, took a trip to Europe. They traveled to London to learn more about where their grandfather came from and then they went to Paris. The girls made their way to Italy where they decided to look into the mysterious Volturi coven. Rosa was pretty sure they were just vampire myths, but she thought it would be fun to visit Volterra. While they were in Volterra, they were approached by a beautiful vampire named Heidi who let them know that the leaders of the Volturi wanted to meet them. Rosa couldn't believe it. She and her sisters followed Heidi into the castle and were greeted by the three legendary vampires and their guards. Aro invited them to stay for dinner and assured them that human food would be served for them. During dinner Rosabella noticed how fond Aro seemed to be of Aurora and how Marcus couldn't take his eyes off of Gisele- she began to feel a little awkward. She talked mostly with Caius, which was difficult because his stories seemed to include a lot of violence and blood shed. The girls were invited to stay in Volterra for a while. Rosabella was anxious to get on with their journey, but she agreed to stay for her sisters. Physical Appearance Rosabella is described as being very beautiful- almost angelic. She gets her height from her father, as she is about 5'9 and her looks from her mother. Rosa has blue eyes and blonde hair, as well as her mother's beautiful complexion. She is pale thanks to the vampire part of herself. She is very interested in fashion and being fashionable. Personality Rosabella can be described as a very warm, easy-going, caring, and loyal young woman. She has always been a maternal person and is always there to provide love and support to her family members and friends. She is a selfless individual who always puts others and their needs first. Rosa tends to wear her heart on her sleeve and does not handle getting hurt very well. She is very close to her parents and siblings and she loves being close to her children. Rosabella is extremely loyal to her family and will stick by them no matter what. She always does her best to support her loved ones in any way she can. She is often quiet and will let slights against her slide, but she is quick to defend her family. She will strike back ruthlessly against anyone who who hurts her loved ones. She is very protective of her children, always doing whatever she can to keep them safe and make them happy. Powers and Abilities Rosa has basic vampire powers as a result of her being a hybrid. She has super speed and strength as well as enhanced hearing and vision. She does not like to fight, but she was trained by her aunt and uncles so she would be able to protect herself. Healing Rosabella can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. Relationships Rosabella is the wife of Edward Anthony. She is also a mother to Eli, Arabella, Elizabeth, Ariana, Callen, Seth, and Luna. Her many siblings include: Carter, Jace, Taylor, Aurora, Gisele, Athena, Alena, Grayson, Seraphina, Victoria, and Emmalee. Edward Anthony Rosabella and Edward met while he was visiting her hometown of Forks, WA. They ran into one another while she was downtown getting coffee and they have been inseparable ever since. Rosa loves how strong he is and how protective he is of her. He helped out with her children Eli, Lizzie, and Ara who were from a past relationship. When He proposed, Rosa was over the moon with excitement. .She was so happy to have finally found her one. They got married in a beautiful ceremony surrounded by their large family. Since getting married, the pair have welcomed four more children into their brood. Together they have Ariana and Callen, and the twins Seth and Luna. Eli Cullens Eli is Rosabella's eldest child. Rosa grew very fond of Eli after they met and as they bonded she didn't like the sound of his home situation. She invited him to stay with her and told him that she would like to adopt him as her son. Since then, the two have become very close. She loves Eli and constantly refers to him as her "baby boy." Arabella Black Arabella Taylor Black is one of Rosabella's twin daughters with her ex-husband, James Monroe. She was born Arabella Taylor Monroe and after being adopted by Rosabella's close friend and brother-in-law. Alec Salvatore, her name was changed to Arabella Salvatore. After her mother married Edward, she added Anthony to her surname to match the rest of her family. Rosabella is very close with her daughter. Elizabeth Forrester Elizabeth Caitlin Forrester is one of Rosabella's twin daughters with her ex-husband, James Monroe. She was born Elizabeth Caitlin Monroe and changed her surname after her mother's marriage to Edward Anthony. Rosa is very close with Lizzie. Ariana Anthony-Castorian Ariana is Edward and Rosabella's first child together. She was born Ariana Lyssa Anthony. Her middle name is a tribute to Edward's birth mother, Elizabeth. Callen Anthony Callen is Edward and Rosabella's second son, their first one together. He was born Callen Emmett Anthony. His middle name is a tribute to Rosabella's father, to whom she is very close with. Seth Anthony Seth is Edward and Rosabella's third son, and Luna's twin brother. He was born Seth Edward Anthony in tribute to his father. Luna Anthony Luna is Edward and Rosabella's second daughter together, and Seth's twin sister. She was born Luna Belle Anthony. Emmett Cullens Emmett is Rosabella's father. She is very close with him and he often refers to her as "Princess." Rosaile Cullens Rosaile is Rosabella's mother. She is close with her mother and looks up to her. Grandchildren Copeland Edythe Cullens Beau Hayes Cullens Ondina Asia Cullens Maddie Emme Black Liv Ariana Black Katia Elizabeth Black Mirabella Sophia Black Erin Alyssa Forrester Ryder Edward Forrester Kinsley Rose Forrester Zarina Arabella Forrester Everleigh Rosa Forrester Mackenzie Belle Castorian Levi Noah Castorian Mason Carlisle Castorian Layla Aurora Castorian Great-Grandchildren Sebastian Cullens Grant Cullens Elle Cullens In-Laws Whyatt D. Black Liam Forrester River Tayler Castorian Cousins Aiden Nixon Cullens Sage Emma Cullens Aria Hannah Black Renesmee Carlie Cullens Liz Rosabella Hamilton-Cullens Rylee Alice Black Kennedy Rose Black Kyler Cullens Theo Jasper Cullens